Thule society
The Thule society was a secret occult society in full support of the National Socialist German Workers' Party (NSDAP) in 1920, but was eventually disbanded by 1933. Their metaphysical research involved the investigating of "free energy". However, their research in Munich, was confiscated by the SS ( ) during Thule's dissolution. Free energy Germany's World War I Maj. Gen. is attributed to having united the Secret societies of Germany, in 1920, under the Nazi Party. This would include Thule, Vril, and DHvSS.Pauwels, Louis and Bergier, Jacques. The Morning of the Magicians. Avon Books, 1973 During World War I, Haushofer served as a commanding officer, and commanded a brigade on the western front. He retired with the rank of major general in 1919; however, he became disillusioned after Germany's loss and severe sanctioning. Around the same time, he forged a friendship with the young , who would become his scientific assistant and later the deputy leader of the Nazi Party.Wikipedia, Haushofer entered academia at the , with the aim of restoring and regenerating Germany. The Secret Societies, in support of the Nazi Party, converged in Munich. They shared their knowledge of metaphysical research, and thus the Munich Device was born in 1924.The Munich Device was called Jenseitsflugmaschine—meaning "Otherworld flying machine" according to (Source) The Munich Device was a metaphysical projekt that attempted to investigate "free energy". Its methods involved psychic research led by the Thule society, and which had support from the University.It's not clear how much direct involvement had in the Munich Device; but physicist , from the University of Munich, was called to assist on the projekt at least by 1924. However, when Adolf Hitler came into power as chancellor of Germany in 1933, all secret societies and esoteric organisations were suppressed and banned by 1935.Wikipedia, Thule's metaphysical research was confiscated and resumed by the paramilitary group SS ( ) to meet their own ends—which thus begun the RundFlugZeug (RFZ) program of armed Nazi flying discs that are alleged to have used Thule's research of "free energy" propulsion. Conspiracy The biggest and most grandiose conspiracy of all time— on a worldwide scale —is the SS Nazi flying disc projektAccording to alleged SS ''Rundflugzeug'' plans, the propulsion drive was named after Thule (perhaps in honor of their initial research). which began after the end of Thule in 1934, with hopes of being ready for use by 1939 (The start of WWII). After the War, all Nazi projekts had been assimilated by the Allied Big governments. This became a worldwide conspiracy, because no one wants to admit confiscation of Nazi technology (à la carte United Nations). The prototypes are believed to be "free energy" craft which may explain a portion of the from 1942The UFOs witnessed during the Battle of Los Angeles on 25 Feb 1942, may actually have been ''Rundflugzeug'' craft. to present day. Proof for the existence of "free energy" craft is suspected to have been uncovered by the hacking of US government files in 2002. ;Notes References See also * Vril (energy) * Vril society Resources * Jocelyn Godwin, Arktos. The Polar Myth in Science, Symbolism, and Nazi Survival, Grand Rapids: Phanes Press, 1993; London. de:Thule-Gesellschaft Category:Secret Societies Category:Vril conspiracy Category:Alien-UFO